Deserve
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Lantas, kenapa kau memilihku, Yang Mulia?


**Deserve**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 **Summary: AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Lantas, kenapa kau memilihku, Yang Mulia?**

 **X.x.X**

Aku menatap kedua tangan kami yang tertaut sempurna. Senyumku mengembang dan mungkin saja pipiku sudah bersemu kemerahan. Tangan Yang Mulia hangat dan besar, hatiku mendadak damai dan aku merasa dilindungi saat itu juga.

Aku malu.

Jantungku tak dapat berdetak dengan normal.

"Seijuurou," dia memanggilku dengan suara yang selalu kusuka. Kepalaku mendongak dan kupertemukan iris merah-emasku dengannya. Dia tak bicara lagi, hanya menatapku dalam dan menarik tengkukku mendekat. Salah satu tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut.

Dan lutut kami yang beradu membuat jantuku semakin ingin melompat keluar, belum lagi dengan—ah jangan berpikir macam-macam meski kini aku dan Yang Mulia duduk di pinggir ranjang tuaku.

"... ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawab?"

Senyum di wajahku hilang. Kulepas kontak mata kami berdua dan menunduk dalam.

Aku merasa bersalah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Yang Mulia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kunjungan Yang Mulia untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali diisi oleh suasana canggung yang tak dapat kami hindari.

Aku bukannya tak mau menjawab.

Aku—

 _("Aku mau kau menjadi pasanganku. Kita bangun masa depan bersama.")_

—mau. Sangat mau. Menjadi istri dari seorang raja terkuat, raja yang bahkan memiliki julukan delta (alfa yang terkuat dari seluruh alfa di Kerajaan Teikou), orang yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaan juga masa depanku ... tidak mungkin aku tidak mau.

Tapi seharusnya aku sadar. Realita sudah sering menamparku selama sepuluh tahun aku diasingkan dari desa omega, dari tempat tinggalku sendiri. Orang tuaku meninggal ketika berburu dan aku yang berusia tujuh tahun langsung dibuang ke hutan antah-berantah. Dicibir orang karena aku terlahir dengan iris yang berbeda warna. Anak kutukan ...

Aku sudah terbiasa.

Dan aku tidak mau diriku yang hina ini tinggal di istana sana, menjadi seorang permaisuri dari Nijimura Shuuzou- _sama_ ... aku tidak bisa. Kasta kami terlalu berbeda jauh dan aku tidak mau mencoreng nama baik Yang Mulia dengan menikahi seorang omega yang bahkan tidak diakui eksistensinya oleh omega lain.

Aku mencintainya.

Karena itu aku melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan menjauh. Mengambil jarak lima puluh senti dari diri Yang Mulia.

"... maaf, Yang Mulia. Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, hanya saja ... aku ... Yang Mulia ... kita—" ke mana kata-kataku? Kenapa semua yang ingin kubicarakan tidak pernah keluar? Alasan-alasan yang selalu kupikirkan sejak Yang Mulia pertama kali melamarku, selalu tak bisa kuucapkan secara sempurna.

"Kau takut akan reaksi orang-orang?" Iya, itu benar. Raja-raja yang sebelumnya memang menikahi omega, tapi bukan omega sepertiku. Bahkan ada yang menikahi seseorang dari kaum beta.

"Seijuurou?"

Lantas, kenapa kau memilihku, Yang Mulia?

"Kita punya perasaan yang sama, kan?"

"M-meskipun aku mencintai Yang Mulia, tapi aku tidak bisa bersanding menjadi permaisuri mendampingi Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia terlalu sempurna, aku tidak mau muncul menjadi pembawa hal-hal buruk."

"Kau sedang merendahkan dirimu sendiri atau traumamu terhadap kaum alfa masih ada?"

Aku menghela napas berat.

Traumaku terhadap kaum alfa memang belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya—bukan.

Kalau aku tahu begini, seharusnya empat bulan lalu aku tidak bermain ke danau. Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa hari itu Yang Mulia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan menunggangi kudanya di sekitar sana, aku akan pergi dan kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

 _("Hei, siapa di sana?")_

Aku ingin mengulang waktu.

 _("Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di sini? Hutan ini milik pribadi klan Nijimura.")_

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

 _("Jadi namamu Akashi Seijuurou. Omega ya.")_

Aku tak ingin bertemu Yang Mulia.

 _("Kau tinggal di sini selama sepuluh tahun dan tak ada satu pun—bahkan penjagaku—yang menyadarinya. Oke, aku juga heran. Itu berbahaya; bukan karena itu, tapi kau masih muda dan bahkan belum ditandai. Kau tidak punya pasangan?")_

Yang Mulia bisa mencari orang yang lebih pantas dariku. Aku bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya.

Bisa apa aku yang hanya tujuh belas tahun bersanding dengan seorang raja berusia tiga puluh tahun? Orang-orang akan semakin mencaciku dan Yang Mulia juga pasti akan terkena akibatnya.

"Seijuurou?" Lamunanku pecah mendengar suaranya.

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda yakin ingin menikahiku? Ingin menjadi pasanganku?"

"Selama aku mencintaimu dan kau bukan milik siapa-siapa, kenapa tidak?"

Entah atas alasan apa, aku merasakan dadaku menyesak. Yang Mulia menggeser duduknya, mendekatiku lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Hangat.

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, aku ada di sini untuk membuatmu bahagia. Kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang, Seijuurou. Ketika kau menjadi permaisuriku, tak akan ada orang yang berani mengolok-ngolokmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan semua orang harus tahu—"

"—tapi Yang Mulia—"

"... kalau kau pantas untuk dicintai. Paham?"

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Tidak ... aku tidak paham. Aku hina, aku rendahan, tidak pantas mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang apalagi Yang Mulia.

Kedua tanganku tak membalas pelukannya, hanya kudiamkan di masing-masing sisi tubuhku.

"Aku tahu kau takut padaku, aku tahu kau takut pada kaum alfa, aku tahu kau selalu menghindariku, tapi saat aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ... aku tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada itu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tak menyentuhmu, menandaimu, memberi tahu dunia bahwa kau hanya milikku. Tapi kalau aku melakukan hal itu, yang ada aku hanya akan menyakitimu."

Hatiku teriris perih. Apa ... apa yang tadi Yang Mulia bilang? Kenapa kata-katanya mampu membuat kedua mataku memanas?

"Yang Mulia ..."

"Aku ingin kau juga bahagia. Mungkin kau sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, tapi aku ingin membuat masa depanmu lebih cerah, Seijuurou."

Bibir dalamku kugigit. "Aku tidak pantas. Dikunjungi setiap hari oleh Yang Mulia saja aku sudah bersyukur. Aku tak bisa meminta lebih ..."

"Aku yang memintamu."

"Tapi aku ... aku ...," dan tenggorokanku benar-benar tercekat saat yang mengambil alih adalah air mataku yang mengalir. Aku memegang jas kebanggaannya lemas, memeluknya lemah. "... Yang Mulia, aku tidak bisa."

"Jujur padaku sekarang."

Apa?

"Kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Tentu, tentu saja. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, terlampau bahagia.

"... ya."

"Apa kau ingin berdiri berdampingan denganku? Jujur, kumohon jawab sesuai dengan hati nuranimu."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku memeluk Yang Mulia erat dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahku di bahunya yang tegap. "Aku mau. Aku sangat mau. Setiap malam aku bermimpi menikah dengan Yang Mulia, mengandung anak Yang Mulia, menjadi satu keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Aku ingin. Tapi realita menghancurkan mimpiku dengan kejam, aku sadar bahwa diriku terlalu hina untuk mengharapkan hal seperti itu."

Yang Mulia melepas pelukannya. Dia mengusap kedua pipiku yang basah lalu menyatukan kening kami. Netra kami bertemu sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" dia berbisik, suaranya yang rendah dan berat membuat pipiku bersemu tipis karena malu.

"Ya."

"Kau ingin membangun keluarga denganku?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingin bahagia bersamaku?"

Aku bergeming. Kedua tanganku yang awalnya memeluk tubuh Yang Mulia kini beralih memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Mengusapnya pelan dengan mata yang terpejam. Kudekatkan wajahku, menghapus jarak di antara kami. Ciuman ini semakin dalam dan panas ketika aku merasa tubuhku terangkat dan dibaringkan di tengah-tengah kasurku yang bahkan sudah tidak empuk lagi.

Aku sedikit takut—dan ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Y-Yang Mulia ... ini tidak benar."

"Aku mau kau menjadi milikku. Perintah raja adalah absolut, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menentangnya."

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kedua tanganku beralih mencengkeram pundak Yang Mulia. Aku membuka mulutku, berbisik pelan, "Yang Mulia tidak akan menyesal?"

Bibirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Hari saat kita pertama kali bertemu, pena takdir telah menulis kisah antara kita berdua. Aku sendiri tidak memilih untuk mencintaimu, perasaan ini datang begitu saja dan tumbuh semakin besar. Tidak ada yang salah kalau aku akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu, Seijuurou."

... rasa-rasanya, aku ingin menangis lagi. Kata-kata itu terlalu indah untuk kudengarkan setelah selama sepuluh tahun ini aku hanya bisa mendengar olokan dan cacian.

"Aku juga mencintai Yang Mulia. Aku suka dengan semua perhatian Yang Mulia. Aku bahagia bersama Yang Mulia. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kalau aku juga pantas dicintai."

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak pantas dicintai. Kau, aku, mereka, semua orang pantas dicintai."

Kelabu Yang Mulia mengunci tatapanku, aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia begitu mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintai dirinya.

Setelah semua yang Yang Mulia lakukan, setelah semua ini terjadi ... pertahananku runtuh juga.

"... aku mau menjadi pasangan Yang Mulia. Aku ingin mimpi-mimpiku selama ini tercapai. Aku ingin berdiri di sampingmu."

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

Dan Yang Mulia langsung menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Dia memerlakukanku dengan lemah-lembut, seperti takut aku akan hancur jika dia menyentuhku dengan kasar.

Malam itu, kuberikan tubuhku, cintaku—semuanya, segalanya.

Aku percaya, Yang Mulia bisa membahagiakanku dan menarikku dari palung kesedihan yang menyelimutiku selama ini.

 **Owari**

Halo.

Sebelumnya, saya mau ngasih tau. Istilah delta dan desa omega saya ambil dari Starfallen—udah izin juga sama _author_ -nya.

Ini awalnya mau ditulis bokushi, tapi karena ceritanya di sini Akashi itu omega yang terbuang, dikucilkan, dsb jadinya malah kayak gini. Ujung-ujungnya jatuh juga ke karakter oreshi-nya.

Kalian, hey, ikutan _event_ -nya dong, ramein :') sampai sekarang belum ada yang _submit_ :') kan sedih :') saya ngerasa gagal :') tema duyung terlalu susah ya :') nanti rencananya ada _encore event_ , tapi kalian juga saya mohon partisipasinya di _event_ ini :') _event_ pertama lho :') saya kalau bukan panitia sebenarnya mau _submit_ :') tapi panitia nanti ada acaranya sendiri :')


End file.
